


A Night Under the Stars

by Novicecomics



Category: One Piece
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novicecomics/pseuds/Novicecomics
Summary: AceLu Week 2019 Day 1: Night/StarsAce's heart catches fire and melts as his skin brushes so intimately against the object of his love, of his lust. He himself threatens to melt in such close contact to the wild child born of wind and sun.





	A Night Under the Stars

Ace found freedom in Luffy's eyes. There were stars and constellations shimmering in the deep black irises that stared so lovingly and happily back at him. He often found his heart jumping into his throat as he watched the younger in a haze of love and tenderness that he never knew existed before meeting the odd boy. 

The older boy found acceptance from Luffy. This strange kid decided the moment they met to place Ace on a pedestal and admire everything about him. Just like a duck, Luffy often followed him around with no other motive but to spend time with him. It was a rare comfort that he didn't usually find in his life. 

Most importantly, though, Ace found his heart in Luffy's smile. It was easy to pretend that he was indeed the heartless monster his father left behind, but he couldn't deny that it was there when it swelled and bounced in the younger boy's presence. While he'd never admit it out loud, Luffy was his life. His reason to press on in a world that didn't want him around. 

Tonight Luffy was also his object of lust. 

The younger boy had purred words too sultry to ever be repeated as they pressed together hiding deep in their forest. The forest that they conquered and called home. Ace lost all control as soon as Luffy suggested the unthinkable. His body reacted before his mind could. Passion seared painfully at the tips of his fingers as they traced the soft skin under them. Ace painted majestic pictures on the blank canvas under him. Each brush stroke from his finger tips left Luffy begging for more. The hunger building up in each of them. 

Music sang from their moans and pants. A beat that only they could play as the other devoured every thought, feeling, and want. Ace's hesitant hands swept sweaty hair away from Luffy's forehead. He needed to see more of his lover. Ace needed to burn this moment into his mind forever to play on loop as the happiest day of his life. Every drop of sweat, every swivel of their hips, every soft whimper was engraved in his very bones. 

"Ace..." Even his name spilling over the soft pink lips of his winded partner sang like a choir the angels themselves blew into being. No one could ever make his name feel this right; this perfect. The grass on his back tickled and scratched his bare skin but the sensations were infinitesimal compared to the heat and passion riding on top of him. The moon light twinkled on Luffy's locks of coal lighting him up in a glow that he already possessed. The most beautiful and intoxicating of liqueurs. 

The older boy felt his heart fling into the sun as pure pleasure and bliss shook him. Nails reluctantly dug deep into the rubbery flesh they had been worshiping. A yelp of pain, or maybe pleasure, emitted from the younger boy riding him so relentlessly. 

Ace found himself in a world made of midnight. Everything around him dark as night with millions of stars twinkling endlessly. The sky above and beyond the trees dimly breathed with quiet peace as stars slowly blinked into and out of existence. Soft silver and white lights glittered on the edges of his eyes blanketing the world in a love that he never before knew. 

Even with all the new sights soothing him, Ace found himself staring deep into Luffy's tired eyes. They were half lidded with exhaustion and satisfaction. That was perfect. The emotion they held could burn him if he saw all of it at once. There were entire galaxies which swelled and flowed in those small eyes. An aurora borealis snaked colours across the expanse staring back down at him. 

Luffy's tired fingers brushed Ace's face. The movement was so soft, so pure, so... perfect. It wasn't until that moment that Ace realized he had been crying. A couple small crystal tears rolled down his spotted cheeks as emotions swelled in his heart. He soared in the stars above after that orgasm. Only to be grounded by the light weight of Luffy shifting on top of him, their chests resting against one another as they caught their breath. 

Ace leaned forward and ensnared the other boy's lips with his own. 

Luffy was the older's freedom, his heart, but most importantly his entire world. The stars here foretold a life he could live freely. Freer than anyone else.


End file.
